phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meapless in Seattle
|image = Meap on top of the needle.png |caption = Meap on top of the Space Needle. |season = 3 |production = 3?? |broadcast = 154 |story = |writer = Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |storyboards = |ws = |directed = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 6, 2012 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = | arc= "The Chronicles of Meap" | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} The boys are embarking on their day's project when suddenly they are attack by an alien robot. Episode Summary The following information is taken from the episode's trailer in the end of "The Chronicles of Meap", which is being displayed to the left. The information provided will be written based on the events in the episode seen so far. While Phineas, Ferb and Meap are in the backyard, what is likely the claw of a giant robot crony of Mitch attempts to smash them. They narrowly avoid the attack. Mitch threatens to destroy the universe as we know it. Phineas and Ferb team up with Meap to stop him. Candace joins in, but is nearly killed when she is nearly thrown off the plane during an attack from Mitch. She is saved only by Ferb, who manages to grab hold of her hand in the nick of time. After ramming Meap's ship numerous times, Mitch turns his ship towards Seattle. Major Monogram fires Perry while Carl again controls his arms. Perry reacts with revulsion and throws his chair at the screen in rebellion. Doofenshmirtz and Mitch encounter Balloony in in a red and white fighting suit holding two pikes in a fighting stance. They appear to be startled by his sudden arrival. In the Flynn-Fletcher house, Stacy observes with a quizzical look on her face while Candace reacts with distress to the discovery that Jeremy will be there with her. Meap finds himself standing on top of the Space Needle and the viewers are left in suspense. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Memorable Quotes (all are assumptions based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Background Information *The episode was mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *This episode may feature Balloony as an antagonist, hinted by his suit, weapons, and the fact that both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch are surprised by his appearance. (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Originally, the episode stated at the end of The Chronicles of Meap was supposed to be a joke, but because of large fan speculation, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh actually considered and went on to plan the episode for creation. *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye" as it is called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. This is justified since the second half of the episode was originally planned to be called "Episode 39: We Meap the Enemy". *This episode will be a half-hour special. Production Information *This episode's storyboard is featured in the beginning verses of the Animatin' Rap. Continuity *This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). *Ninth time Phineas and Ferb go into space (at least if they go to space, what isn't confirmed yet) ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits and does not account for future episodes that might involve space travel that air before "Meapless in Seattle") *Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *This is the third time Ferb saves Candace's life ("Out to Launch" "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits.) *Ballooney's Robo-Suit was seen during Carpe Diem from Rollercoaster: The Musical! *This is the second time chairs are used as weapons ("The Beak"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *This is the fourth episode based on another one ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" based on "Unfair Science Fair", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" based on "Bubble Boys", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" based on "Rollercoaster"). *Meap appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" , "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Ferb TV"). *Mitch appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Second time Perry is fired from the agency. ("Cheer Up Candace"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Allusions *The title is a parody of Sleepless in Seattle. *The scene when Meap is shown on top of the Space Needle may be a reference to the popular children's book The Wheedle on the Needle. In which the main character, the Wheedle, seeks refuge on top of the Space Needle. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *David Mitchell as Mitch (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Kelly Hu as Stacy References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes